The Product Of Betrayal
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Jeff just got out of a bad relationship and feels like there's no hope for love. John and Phil know something Jeff doesn't and where does Mr. Ziggles fit in?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everyone belongs to themselves and the WWE. I make no profit from this story, it is just for my own and other peoples enjoyment. Blah.. Blah... Blah...**

**This is dedicated to NeroAnne.  
She said I should write her one so here it is.**

_**

* * *

The Product Of Betrayal**_

Jeff Hardy was normally the life of the party but tonight he didn't feel like doing too much at all. He was watching everyone else from Smackdown have fun. It was a party to get away from the business and really just have fun with each other without being in character. He smiled, watching Jesse and Eve dancing, the poor guy unable to keep up with the dark woman's hips.

"You look like you don't want to be here," a familiar voice came from behind Jeff, startling the smaller man.

Jeff looked back at Phil, the olive eyes looking him over. "Oh, hey. I'm just not into it tonight," he said, slouching further down his chair.

"Because of Chris?"

Jeff tensed before nodding. "Yeah," he whispered. It wasn't news to anyone but him that the Canadian had been sleeping around on him with other man. He'd blow Jeff off to sneak off to see Adam but mostly it was Jay. He couldn't be mad at them, Jay had loved Chris for a long time but never had the guts to say anything. He knew they didn't know him and Chris were dating, after all, he was the one that wanted it under wraps. "He's over there with Dave right now."

Phil nodded, sitting next to Jeff and ruffling his hair. "Hey, cheer up. There's other guys out there for you Jeff," he said, smiling brightly at the younger man.

Jeff smirked, looking back at Phil with a sexy sly smirk. "You one of them cutie?" he asked, sitting up straight and throwing a leg over Phil's lap so he could move to sit in his lap, chest to chest.

Phil blushed, as much as he didn't want to admit it he did think Jeff was beyond hot but he had the man he wanted.

"Jeff, what have I told you about Phil?" another voice came, chuckling as the two looked up at him.

"I was only getting him ready for you," Jeff said, pressing closer to Phil for a moment before looking back up into the amused eyes of the Guru or Greatness. "I promise."

John chuckled, taking Jeff's abandoned seat. "Now Jeff, you can't play with Phil without me. It's just too sexy not to watch," he said, crossing his legs and taking his lovers hand in his. "Phil, Jeff's mine anyway."

Jeff and Phil shared a laugh before Jeff removed himself from Phil's lap and leaned against the wall behind them. "Well damn," he muttered, looking down at the two. He knew that John and Phil were a match made in heaven, they complimented each other so well, even though John and Phil sometimes had different ideas.

"I wasn't kidding though Jeff, there is someone here that really likes you," Phil said, pressing a kiss to John's hand before looking up at him.

Jeff laughed dryly. He didn't want to hear about people liking him at the moment, he more or less just wanted to be left alone to sulk for a while. "Yeah, well I don't think I really want to date at the moment."

"You don't always have to have a relationship Jeff. You can just sleep with him and be done with it," John suggested, covering up after the death glare he got from his best friend. "I'm just saying Jeff."

Jeff sighed. He didn't want to look like a slut like he was portrayed on the net. He really liked being in a relationship before anything of that nature happened. "Maybe you're right. I'm thirty-two. I'm not getting any younger," he whispered, crossing his arms. "Maybe I'm just not supposed to be loved like that by someone."

John felt bad for Jeff. He'd always seen him try hard in a relationship to keep it young and alive but it seemed like Jeff always had the shittiest end of the stick when it came to dating. It seemed like every guy he dated would leave him for a younger fuck or fuck around with someone else and break Jeff's heart over and over again. He'd thought Chris was going to be good to him until he'd walked in on Jay riding Chris like the world was ending.

"I'll be right back," Phil said suddenly, getting up from his chair and running off. "Don't move."

Jeff just watched as Phil ran off into the crowd. "I'm glad you and Phil are working out so well," he said, sitting next to his friend and smiling.

John nodded. "It's all thanks to you though Jeff, you hooked us up, but you know, there's someone out there for everyone," John said, wrapping an arm around Jeff's shoulders. "You know if I wasn't with Phil, I would totally want to be with you."

Jeff pushed John laughing. "Right," he mused, looking over at the Shaman of Sexy. "Thanks but it would be like I was doing it with Matt and that's just weird."

John laughed, it was true, him and Jeff were really close. "Just saying."

"Hey Jeff!" Phil called, pulling a blond through the crowd with him.

Jeff looked up to see Phil dragging poor Nick behind him.

"Hey Mr. Ziggles made it," John snickered, covering his smile as the other man glared at him.

"We're supposed to be out of character John," the blond said, slightly irritated.

"Well it's better than when you were Nicky from the Spirit Squad," Jeff murmured, trying to chuckle of the five back then. "What good times."

Nick sighed, leave it to Jeff to bring up those days. "Thanks Jeff, I was trying to forget about that," he muttered, looking the other man over, telling himself not to try anything too forward.

Jeff smiled, looking up into the hazel eyes of the younger man. "I like the new name now, Mr. Ziggles is cute," he giggled, reaching out to touch Nick's arm. "It's better than the Charismatic Enabler that Phil has to call me now."

Nick nodded, that was true and at least Jeff thought his new nickname was cute.

"Well, John, we gotta go and see how bad Melina is losing to Maria at darts," Phil said, grabbing his boyfriend by the arm and dragging him off without another word.

"I get the feeling that they wanted to leave us alone the entire time," Nick said, watching as they two disappeared in the crowd.

Jeff shrugged. "So are you and Maria really dating?" he asked, unsure if it was just screenplay or if it was like how Amy and Matt had been.

"Naw, Maria's a great girl but she's more into Jesse and Shad. We're good friends though," he explained, leaning against the wall that Jeff was. "You wanna go for a walk? I'm getting a headache from the music."

Jeff shrugged. "Sure," he said. What did he have to lose? He followed Nick through the crowd and into the cool night. They had rented out a small bar so they could hang out uninterrupted. "Where you wanna walk to?"

Nick shrugged. "Anywhere for a while at least," he answered, starting down the sidewalk slowly. "So, how've you been?"

"Shitty," Jeff answered, crossing his arms and walking instep with Nick. "I got arrested for all those pills and shit and now everyone really thinks I'm on drugs."

"I heard about that. That mug shot was not very flattering," Nick said, looking over at Jeff. "Did you have coke?"

Jeff sighed. "It wasn't mine. One of my friends does it and he left at my house and until the cops came over I didn't know anything about it. Everything else was prescribed because of the pain in my back," he clarified, heart racing in his chest.

"I'd want all that stuff too if I did what you do," Nick admitted, stopping and looking into Jeff's emerald eyes. "I really would with everything you're going through."

Jeff flushed slightly. "Well thank you but I don't think it really matters. This might blow my chances of coming back," he said, looking down at his shoes. "Oh well. I'm getting old anyway."

Nick laughed aloud. "Shit Jeff, you're only like three years older than I am," he pointed out, with a chuckle.

Jeff shrugged.

"C'mon," Nick said, turning back towards the bar. "I wanna show you something."

Jeff looked up and hurried after the other man. "Where are we going?" he asked, getting no answer.

Nick led Jeff back past the bar and to the park that was halfway between the hotel everyone was staying at and the bar they were partying at. "Sit on the swings with me," he instructed, finding the swing set and sitting in one swing.

"Okay?" Jeff questioned, unsure of what Nick was getting at.

"Alright, now lean back and look up." Nick leaned back on the swing, hands holding tightly to the chains.

Jeff did the same and saw the dim stars. "What's so interesting?" he asked, looking for something in the sky.

"How pretty your eyes are," Nick whispered, sitting back normally in the swing. He watched Jeff with a smile.

Jeff tensed up, sitting normally before looking over at Nick. "What?" he questioned, sure that his ears had deceived him.

"Your eyes. They're pretty in the moonlight," Nick repeated, smiling at Jeff.

Jeff looked away, getting up from the swing and walking over to the play equipment. He hurried up the stairs and sat on the top of a tube slide.

Nick felt his heart start to thump uncomfortably. Maybe he'd said something wrong, but wasn't lying. He walked up to Jeff, leaning against the edge of the metal banister next to the slide. "I didn't mean to upset you," he said softly, looking up at the other man, the purple and blue locks shining in the bright moonlight.

Jeff shook his head, trying to keep the tears in his eyes at bay. He took in a shaky breath. "It's okay. It's just that…" he paused, a few tears slipping past their barriers and sliding down his cheeks, "Chris used to say that my eyes were pretty before…"

Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff from behind, his head resting against the middle of Jeff's back. "I'm sorry," he whispered, resting his hands on Jeff's. "You two were together for two or three years."

Jeff nodded. "Almost four, next week," he whimpered, the tears streaming now. He pulled away from Nick's warm embrace to wipe them away. He shivered, the night cool and the tears just making him even colder.

Nick climbed onto the tube slide behind Jeff and held him close. "I'm sorry. I really am," he whispered, lacing his fingers with Jeff's again. "He doesn't know how good he had it."

Jeff looked back in surprise.

Nick smiled, brushing the tear streaks away and leaning in to press a soft, chaste kiss to Jeff's cheek. He pulled away a moment later. "I'd never do that to you Jeff. You're too precious," he whispered, burrowing into Jeff's neck.

Jeff suddenly thought of what John and Phil had said and he knew he couldn't just go on living like he was. He had to give caution to the wind and give in. He turned and crushed his lips to Nick's.

Nick touched Jeff's cheek gently, kissing Jeff tenderly. He ran his tongue over Jeff's lower lip, asking for admittance into the warm cavern. It was granted and both groaned when their tongues met. He dominated Jeff in their kiss. He pulled away, breathless. The emerald eyes were darkened with lust and he knew he wanted more with Jeff.

Jeff jumped down from the tube slide and looked up at Nick. "You coming?" he asked, wrapping his arms around himself as he watched Nick sit there on the tube slide.

Nick nodded, climbing down and walking up to Jeff. "Where are we going?" he asked, pulling off his zip up hoodie and giving it to Jeff, who was in just a T-Shirt.

Jeff flushed, taking the hoodie and putting it on. "Thank you," he murmured, walking towards the hotel everyone was in. He didn't answer Nick, just kept walking.

Nick followed, slipping his hand around Jeff's as they walked down the empty street. He didn't know what to say as they walked in silence.

Jeff tried to ignore how hard his heart was beating in his chest. He looked back at Nick as they entered the hotel. He led him to the elevator and then to his room on the fifth floor. He opened the door and motioned for Nick to enter.

Nick swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "Jeff?" he questioned, Jeff's lips on his again. He groaned, Jeff's hands caressing his body gently. "Jeff…" He gasped, a hand coming in contact with his hardening flesh over his jeans.

Jeff sighed, crushing his lips to Nick's in a rough kiss. Maybe John was right, he didn't have to have love to sleep with someone. He just needed the warmth of someone else at least. He felt hands start to wonder him in a desperate matter.

Nick felt his legs touch the edge of the bed before he was pushed backwards onto it. Only a moment was lost before his lips were against Jeff's again. He was pulling on his hoodie then Jeff's shirt while Jeff pulled at his clothes as well.

Jeff groaned, his naked skin touching Nick's. He crawled down the long body, until he was on the floor, kneeling between Nick's legs and nuzzling the hardened flesh. He looked up at the man before pressing a kiss to the engorged head.

Nick hissed out in pleasure. He groaned, winding a hand in Jeff's long hair. "Please…" he whimpered, sitting up and looking down at the Rainbow Warrior. "Jeff…"

Jeff only grinned, licking over the slit and tasting the little bit of pre-cum that was there. "You taste good," he murmured, licking from base to tip like a dripping ice-cream cone. He took in Nick's groans of pleasure with a smile. He pulled away and took the head into his mouth with practiced ease. He eased over the hard flesh, the hand in his hair getting tighter and pulling harder.

Nick cried out, most of his length in Jeff's hot mouth. It took all his will power to not finish right there. "Jeff… please," he tried, tugging on Jeff's hair to get him to stop sucking him off.

Jeff pulled away curious. "Am I not satisfying you?" he asked, looking up at Nick confused.

Nick shook his head. "Believe me, you are," he said, gasping for a full breath. "Jeff…"

Jeff moved up Nick's body with kisses until he was in Nick's lap, his knees on the edge of the bed while his firm bottom was resting just over the hard wet rod he'd been sucking on.

Nick hissed out, Jeff's lips on his when he felt his dick moving against the tight pucker of Jeff's entrance.

"Wait… you aren't prepped," Nick tried to warn, not wanting to hurt Jeff in their first meeting.

Jeff shook his head. "Please, I don't need it. I just want you inside," he gasped, easing his hips farther down on Nick's.

Nick held Jeff tight to him, the resistance against him deliciously painful. It was so tight inside of Jeff. "Jeff…" he whimpered, feeling himself being inside Jeff completely. He fell back on the bed, his lips fused with Jeff's as they moved together slowly.

Jeff started to move faster, his hips slamming down on Nick's as he panted, his hands on the other man's shoulders.

Nick cried out, getting closer and closer to orgasm. He reached between him and Jeff and took the other man's erection and started to stroke him fast and hard just like their pace was. He was rewarded only moments later.

Jeff came hard, burrowing his nose in the crook of Nick's neck and biting down on the soft flesh of his shoulder. He cried out Nick's name, as he shook and his release landed between their sweat-slicked bodies.

Like a string of events, Nick felt those sharp teeth in him and the tightening around him he came too, spilling every bit of his arousal inside of Jeff. "Jeff…" he ground out, his hand on Jeff's hips tightening slightly. He panted as the shudders of release passed him by. His arms moved around Jeff, completely uncaring of his one dirty hand. He held onto the smaller man tightly, kissing his sweaty forehead with love. He felt a wetness on his chest and he looked down at the Jeff.

Jeff was silently crying, ashamed of what he'd just done to Nick. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling away and getting up. He laid back down on the bed, his head on the pillows.

Nick crawled up to Jeff brushing the long hair away from the pretty face. "Sorry for what Jeff?" he asked softly, running his fingers over Jeff's damp cheek.

"Just now. I must look like a complete slut," he muttered, eyes resting on the pillows under his head.

Nick tried not to chuckle. "It defiantly wasn't what I thought was going to happen," he admitted, finally letting out a small snicker.

Jeff flushed, feeling completely embarrassed.

"I really like you Jeff and I knew you'd just ended it with Chris a month ago but I asked Phil if he could get you to talk to me," Nick started, pulling Jeff to his chest. "I've wanted to tell you but you've been so happy with Chris that I didn't want to say anything to ruin that. I don't normally sleep with someone if I'm not dating them."

Jeff hid his face. "I don't either," he murmured, wrapping his legs with Nick's.

"Then would you like to?"

Jeff looked up in shock. "What?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend? I won't hurt you in anyway. I'll take care of you and make you happy," Nick said, kissing Jeff gently. "I promise."

Jeff looked up into the hazel eyes once again, tears starting to show though. He nodded, running his hands through the blond hair before kissing Nick lightly. "Yes."

Nick smirked. "Good." He moved to sit up. "Wanna join me in a shower then?" he asked, looking back at Jeff with a mischievous look.

Jeff chuckled, following Nick into the hotel's shower, forgetting completely about Chris and mentally taking back is previous words about not finding love.

-----------------------------------

(A/N): So this is the first time I've ever really made Dolph a main character and with Jeff no less. I've been thinking about this since NeroAnna had said she wanted me to write one and so I thought I'd finally give it a try. I really like it and how it came out so tell me what you think about it. The song title is The Product of Betrayal by A Well Thought Tragedy.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
